Ghosts From the Past
by Chipmunk.96
Summary: Dean and Sam have just finished up another case when they get a call from Krissy, a dead hunter's daughter, whom they had had a chance of meeting before twice. Something is up with her new house and it's up to the Winchester boys to help her and her family out. But will they be able to solve the case before someone gets hurt? ONE-SHOT.


**This story is based on two episodes of Supernatural.** **Season 7 Episode 11: Adventures in Babysitting and Season 8 Episode 18: Freaks and Geeks.**

* * *

"Damn, I wish I was that pancake!" said Aidan as he walked inside the kitchen with a smirk playing across his lips. Josephine turned around grinning at him while Krissy just rolled her eyes, focusing on flipping the pancake over to the other side.

"Mm, this does look lovely" Aidan said standing beside Krissy and watched her as she carefully lifted the ready pancake and placed it down on a plate.  
" Maybe I should just leave" Josephine coughed on purpose and smirked as she glanced at the two of them. Krissy was getting ready to bake the next pancake when in her peripheral view she saw Aidan reaching for the one she just baked.  
"Oh no! Don't touch that!" she said, swatting him on his hand and glaring at him.

"Ouch! That hurt!" Aidan complained innocently as Krissy poured the mixture in the skillet.

"Aidan, don't mess with the girls! Wait for your breakfast at the table" Aunt Beth called from the living room, having heard the children's noises. Krissy turned smiling innocently at Aidan until he nodded and shook his head before taking his seat, but keeping his eyes fixed on her.  
Josephine leaned in quietly and whispered to Krissy. "You can quit pretending that you don't like him" she stepped back quickly before Krissy could hit on her on the arm and joined Aidan at the table, grinning.

Once the pancakes were ready, Krissy set them at the table and called Aunt Beth and the four of them sat down to enjoy their breakfast. It had been a week since the kids' new lives had started. It wasn't so easy to forget what had happened seven days ago, when Victor had shot himself after everyone found out the truth about him. Having no place to stay, the three started looking for a house on rent and soon found one with the Winchester's help. The owner was Bethany Fell, a plump little lady in her late fifties with short, curly golden locks framing her chubby face, who quickly agreed to take in the children. Just a couple of days and the four of them bonded quickly. It was hard to move on from the life of lies the trio had been living for the past few months, but they were trying. This was the closest thing to family Krissy had had since her father was killed by the vampire sent by Victor. The three now led a normal life and just as Krissy had promised the Winchesters, they didn't go looking for trouble.

"I'm going to go unpack my stuff now" Krissy said to Jo and Aidan once the dishes were done and went upstairs to her room. All her things were still packed in boxes, only one of them opened up because Krissy need that one thing to keep her going, something that had belonged to her father. Ever since Lee had died, Krissy hadn't even gone back to their house, not wanting to be reminded of the loneliness she felt deep inside. She was a mess when Victor had found her. He had very smoothly fed her all the lies about training her to be a hunter and letting her have her revenge on her father's killer and the vulnerable girl had instantly believed him. Victor, Aidan and Josephine became her new family. They filled up the emptiness inside of her. But just when she was starting to believe that she could have another chance with a family, it all fell apart letting out the secret that broke her heart. Victor was the one who had set up all the killings and the innocent kids believed him. Never letting it show, she spent the last seven days putting a mask on her face but inside, she felt as if the emptiness would swallow her. And sometimes, she found herself wishing that Dean was here. There was something comforting about his presence.

Krissy shut the door to her room and sat down on her bed, glancing at the packed boxes. She didn't know if she really wanted to open them right now and be reminded of everything that she had lost. She felt a sudden sense of comfort envelop her. It didn't surprise her; she had felt it before. She knew what it meant.  
"Dad" she whispered softly, reaching into her pocket and pulled out a keychain, a soft smile on her lips. It was probably decades old, the faded silver chipped in places. It was in the shape of a motorcycle with the handle attached to the chain that held the ring. It was her dad's favourite, gifted to him by his parents when he was ten. It was one of the very few things that now brought comfort to Krissy. She let her finger run over the surface for a moment before looking up at the mirror in front of her bed. Her reflection stared back at her and she could see the sadness in her eyes. But she could also see her father, a ghastly transparent figure floating behind her. She could feel the warmth and the love and that brought some light to those sad eyes. She knew that wasn't alone, her father  
was with her.

But that moment got interrupted when a loud crashing noise made her head turn towards the door. It was followed by a shrill high-pitched scream. ' _Aunt Beth'_ Krissy thought, quickly pocketing the keychain and dashing out the door, down the staircase. The old lady was sitting on the chair, her head in her hands, elbows resting on the table. She seemed to be sobbing, her entire frame shaking uncontrollably. Aidan and Jo were already there, comforting Aunt Beth. Krissy could see their worried faces as they glanced at the grandfather clock in the living room and then at her. Krissy followed their gaze and let out a surprised gasp. The glass of the clock was shattered, the broken pieces on the floor. And beside the pieces lay the kitchen knife. The table beside had toppled over and now lay on its side, it was what had caused the loud noise.

"What happened?" Krissy asked, turning back to the three of them. Bethany seemed to be more in control now, though the shock was clear on her face.

"The knife… I-It flew" came her faint voice. "It just flew towards the clock! Like someone threw it" she said, her worried eyes trying to find an explanation. "Poor Jo" she reached out with her hand touching Josephine's face as if to make sure she was okay. The girl nodded and offered an encouraging smile before glancing at Aidan then Krissy.

"The knife flew" Jo confirmed it with a sigh.

"The clock had stopped so Jo went to fix it" Aidan started explaining when Krissy raised her eyebrows. "That knife just lifted into the air all by itself. Aunt Beth saw it too" he paused, rubbing the woman's arm lightly who looked like she was about to break into tears.

"I pulled her away just in time. The knife crashed straight into the clock and then fell down."

No more explanation was needed. The kids exchanged a knowing look.

"I'll get the EMF from my room" Krissy climbed up the stairs again and went into the room. She had told Dean that she would do away with all the "hunting equipment" but had kept it around a little longer just in case. As she brought it to the living room, she hoped with all her heart that it was not what they thought; that for once, they could live a normal life.

She glanced at Jo and Aidan before switch the EMF meter on and, instantly, it started making the familiar and dreadful screechy noise. The hunter skills kicked in and the three set to work. Aidan retrieved his laptop, Jo got the guns and then drew a circle from rock salt big enough so the four of them could sit inside it.  
"Don't worry, we'll explain everything" Krissy said to the worried woman. "Aunt Bethany, tell me, have there been any deaths in this house? Violent deaths especially?"  
The woman's eyes widened, shocked by the question. "Why would you ask that?"

"It's important, just answer. We'll explain everything!"  
"No, none that I can think of" she answered after a short moment.  
"Think harder" Aidan urged. "Any family, friends, tenants?"

"None at all" the woman shook her head. "What is going on? Why do you kids have guns? What's with the circle?"

"Aidan, search up the house's history" Krissy said before she and Joe started explaining the whole deal to Bethany.

The supernatural world is indeed real. Spirits of dead people who don't move on tend to get vengeful and violent over time, usually towards people who wronged them, lifting and throwing objects to hurting people. They were usually tied to the place of death and cannot move around freely except when tied to an object.

Bethany's eyes widened as she took it all in, still not quite believing it.

"Can you think of anyone who would want to hurt you?" Jo asked, worried. It took a moment, but Bethany shook her head lightly, not really able to speak yet.

"Aidan, anything?" Krissy asked, turning to look at the boy working on his laptop.

"Nothing yet, the house is clean" he replied still typing away as Krissy moved, sitting next to him to look at the screen.

The three youngsters spent hours but nothing turned up. The house's history was clean, no signs of any violence, death or any sort of disturbance. And as hard as she tried, Bethany couldn't remember any such violent activity or a person who could try to hurt her.

Krissy wanted to believe that it was probably just their imagination but the three of them couldn't have imagined the same thing.

"Aunt Beth, did anything like this ever happen before?" Jo asked, but the question was just a formality. It was clear from the woman's reaction that she had never seen anything like this before.

"No" Bethany said, shaking her head before looking at the kids. "How do you know about all this?"  
"We're hunters" Aidan replied, without looking up from the laptop. "That's what we did, put an end to supernatural beings. We started over hoping to live a normal life but I guess we can't run away from it" he said then closed the laptop, looking up. "Still nothing on the house" he said the frustration clear in his voice.

"Then we should probably go check the local records" Krissy said, standing up.

"You two go on, I'll stay here" Jo said, looking towards Aidan and Krissy.

"Okay, let's go" Aidan said, stepping out of the circle and heading towards the door. Nodding, Krissy followed him out. Aidan had already reached the door and held it open, waiting for Krissy. She was almost halfway to the door when she felt a hard blow to her stomach, causing her to fall back, landing right next to the knife on the floor, the wind knocked out of her. It took her a moment to get her breath back. The knife beside her was shaking before lifting up into the air. She saw it for herself this time and it was not her imagination. She could hear the shocked gasps of Bethany and Jo followed by a loud thud. The door flew shut, trapping the four of them inside.

Without wasting another second, Aidan ran over to Krissy and, grabbed her by the arm, pulling her back into the circle. The moment they stepped in, the knife dropped to the ground and the front door creaked open.

"It won't let us leave the house" Aidan said gasping, then looked over at Krissy. "We need help."

* * *

Dean tapped his fingers on the steering wheel in beat with the music and craned his neck up to glance through the window of the bakery shop in the front. Sam had gone inside to get them both food and Dean wanted to be sure he wouldn't forget the pie.

"Mm, love me some pie!" he muttered to himself, smiling satisfactorily when Sam picked up his beloved pie, then let his gaze wander around the road. Feeling his phone buzz, he pulled it out and read the caller's name. Krissy. It was the first time she'd called. It were usually the Winchesters who had been calling everyday to check on her and Dean could imagine Krissy rolling her eyes as she said "I'm fine, quit worrying about me".

Answering the phone, he held it up to his ear. "Hey Krissy, h-"

He stopped short when he heard the frantic voices on the other side.

"Dean? Dean!" Krissy's voice came through and he could very clearly hear the panic.

"I'm right here. What's going on? Are you alright?" he demanded.

"Something's up with this house. I can't talk for long, Dean. Just get here as soon as you can. We need your help!" Dean could hear panicked gasps and shrieks behind her. His eyebrows formed into a frown, his grip tightening on the wheel.

"I'll be there in two hours" he replied after checking the time.

"Hurry!" she said before the line went dead.

Replacing his phone back in the pocket, Dean glanced up to Sam open the door and get inside, the delicious smell of the pie coming from the paper bag in his hand.

"Got your pie!" he smirked, looking over at Dean, but his smirk faded on seeing his expression. "What is it?"

"Krissy called. They're in trouble" he said, having already started the car and driving. After Krissy's message, he couldn't be bothered with his pie.

What had happened with Victor had been rough on the kids. Even though the kids now had a home the Winchesters had tried to stick as close to the town as possible for a few days, in case they were ever needed. Seemed like a good choice now.

* * *

Krissy would have told Dean everything on the phone if it hadn't been for all the flying objects. The call didn't even last for a minute, but the knife was already hanging in the air, along with the broken glass.

Two hours later, they could hear footsteps outside and the door slowly opened. They could see the Winchesters standing in the doorway.

"Thank god, you came!" Aidan said in relief as Dean and Sam stepped through, confused and worried looks on their faces as they took in the scene in front of them.

"What happened here?" Sam asked, glancing up from the broken pieces of glass and the knife on the floor.

Aidan and Krissy filled them in on what had happened while Josephine was still comforting Bethany, who seemed to be calming down a little now.

Just as the two kids had finished telling them what happened, there was a loud thud and door was shut once again. Dean walked over, trying to pull it but it didn't open. Even his powerful kicks didn't make it budge. The door was shut firmly.

"Damn, these spirits!" Dean muttered, catching his breath.

"It's got to be a really violent. We have never come across such a powerful one before. Does Bethany know if there were any deaths here?" Sam asked, not sure if the old woman was ready for answering their questions yet.

"No, we already asked. Even searched the house's history, but I couldn't find anything on the net" Aidan told him.

"Mind if I check?" Sam asked pointing to Aidan's laptop, Aidan shrugged and nodded.

Sam had barely taken a step when he felt as if someone punched him in the face, and he flew back, landing right next to Dean. He could hear the gasps and cries through the buzz in his ears as Dean helped him up. Dean was saying something but Sam wasn't listening, his eyes focused on the knife floating in mid-air. As he watched, the broken pieces floated up too, ready to fly out towards them.

"Dean, get the door open!" he shouted and together, the two of them pushed and kicked and finally the door gave way.

"Everybody, out!" Dean shouted. Aidan and Josephine helped Bethany walk out as quickly as they could, Krissy was right behind them. The glass shard shot out towards them, missing Krissy's head barely by half and inch as Dean pulled her out of the house and Sam shut the door quickly.

"You okay?" Dean asked and Krissy nodded, catching her breath.

Bethany looked ready to faint and was being supported by Aidan and Joe.  
"You clearly can't stay here. Let's check in in a motel" Sam said and within a few minutes, they were speeding away, squeezed in the Impala.

It didn't take too long and once they were all settled in the room, Sam used the laptop Aidan had been smart enough to grab along, to search up on the house. After three hours, he hadn't found anything either.

"There's nothing here" he told the others, shutting the laptop down and leaning back in his seat.

"What do you mean there's nothing?" Dean asked.

"There's nothing, not here at least. We should check through the local records. Ask around."

"Yeah, alright. You kids go check the records, Sam and I'll ask around" Dean said.

"I'll stay here. Can't leave Aunt Beth alone" Krissy said as Jo and Aidan got up to leave.

"Alright, call us if you find anything" Dean said to the two kids as they left, then glanced at Krissy sitting next to the sleeping Bethany. The day's events had worn her out and had fallen asleep within a few minutes of being at a motel.

"Sure you'll be okay?" he asked, raising a brow at her.

"Yeah" she nodded slowly and gave him a smile.

"Alright then" Dean said, getting ready to leave.

"Hey, what's that?" Sam asked, looking to Krissy's hand and walked over to take a closer look.

"Nothing" she said quickly, clutching it tightly in her fist and looking down.

"Oh, that's not nothing!" Dean said, having recognized the glinting object. He walked over, standing next to Sam and held his hand out open. "Krissy."

Reluctantly, she placed the key ring on his palm and Dean sighed, looking up at Sam.

"It's Lee's. He had had it since he was a kid" he told Sam and watched the knowing look on his face. The news would be hard to break to Krissy.

Dean knelt down and looked at her. "How long have you had it Krissy?"

"A couple of days. I've had it since I went back to the house to get my stuff after Victor died."

Dean glanced up at Sam, who nodded. He really hated to do this.

"Krissy… You know this was your father's most beloved belonging" he began and he could see Krissy trying to figure what he was getting at. "When people die, they don't really move on at times. They attach themselves to an object and wherever that object goes, they go. Now those people maybe really nice, but when trapped in the spirit world, they become angry, violent spirits overtime. I know it's hard to hear and even harder to do what I'm about to ask you to do" he paused, sighing. "Krissy, you need to burn this" he said, holding up the key ring.

Krissy, having finally understood what he meant, had a horrified look on her face.

"No, Dean, you're wrong" she said, shaking her head. She didn't know how she would explain it, but she knew it wasn't her father.

Sam put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "We know it's hard. It's been a long time. Your father doesn't need to be trapped in the spirit world. You have to let him go."

"No!" she cried, standing up, shaking her head violently. "You don't understand! He's not the one doing all this!"

Something in her expression made Dean believe her just a little bit. "How do you know it's not him?"

This was one conversation Krissy did not want to have. Any hunter would think what they were thinking. But Krissy knew her father, or his spirit, hadn't turned violent, yet.

She sighed and sat down again. "A week after dad got killed… it was my birthday. I bought myself a cake, thinking that would make me feel better. I remember I had placed it on the table and turned around to get the matches from the drawer to light the candle. But when I turned back, the candle was already lit. The birthday card he had given to me the previous year was right next to it on the table. And I didn't put it there. That was the first time I felt his presence" she found herself smiling at the memory. "That night Victor found me. He said he'd help me hunt the vampire who killed my father and I went with him, never coming back. But after Victor died, it was like everything had fallen apart. All that time was just a lie, a lie that I had leaned on. I felt lost. When I went back to get my stuff from the house, I found the key ring. I hadn't been there since dad…"she paused, blinking a few times. "The moment I touched it, I felt like I was at home. I could feel his presence. It was like he was watching over me. He's not the one doing this, Dean. I have _seen_ him. He's still my dad" she choked at the end and sniffed, looking down.

Hearing her story, Dean and Sam glanced at each other wondering if it were possible. Krissy turned her head to the side, wiping the tears and gasped. "Dad."

The Winchesters followed her gaze and sure enough, there was a transparent and ghastly Lee Chambers, looking at them.

"Thank you for looking after her" Lee said to Sam and Dean who nodded slowly, looking slightly spooked out. The only other time when they had come across a protective, loving spirit, it had been their mother's who had sacrificed herself to protect them from a vengeful spirit. Even though it was rare to find, the Winchesters could believe that Lee wasn't causing all this.

"She's right, isn't she? It's not you" Sam said and Dean had to agree since the spirit before them did not look to be the murderous type.

"No, it's not me" he answered and Krissy smiled through her tears.

"Ever since you took that key ring, I have been looking after you sweetheart. I just wanted you to know that you're not alone. I didn't show myself at first because I was afraid I would scare you or that you'd think I was a violent spirit. Not yet, I'm not. But I know the spirit at the house."

"You do?" Dean asked, glancing at Sam.

"It's Victor."

"Victor?!" the three of them cried out together.

"Yes, he's angry because you took away his chance of having a 'family'" Lee said. "I don't know how his spirit is here, but it's definitely him. Somehow he's too powerful, I can't fight him. You have to get rid of him" he said, glancing towards Krissy, looking worried.

"We won't leave until we have dealt with it" Dean promised, nodding in his direction. "Thanks for telling us Lee."

Lee was there for a second and then he was gone.

Realizing he was still holding the key ring, Dean handed it back to Krissy, rubbing her arm lightly.

"But how's that possible? How could Victor be here? We had him cremated" Sam said, a deep frown on his forehead.

"Maybe it's attached to an object" Krissy thought.

"We have to start looking right away" Dean said.

Sam was just reaching for his phone to call Jo and Aidan to tell them what had happened when there was a knock on the door.

"I was just about to call you" Sam said as the two kids walked in and were quickly filled in on what had happened in their absence. Jo and Aidan exchanged knowing looks.

"We found something in the records" Jo said, holding up old-looking, torn papers in her hand. More than a decade ago, the house was owned by a Mr and Mrs Rogers. There was a fire in the house, the couple died but their son wasn't in the house that time so he survived. The property passed onto their son, a boy named Victor Rogers, before he sold it. There have been multiple inhabitants before Aunt Beth bought it though a property dealer, but no one ever reported anything out of ordinary" she said, looking at Sam and Dean then Krissy.

"The property is not in his name anymore but maybe something he owned is still here and Victor is holding on to it. Aunt Beth is the only one who could tell us" said Aidan.

All eyes turned to the sleeping Bethany and even though Krissy hated to do so, she had to wake her up. She wished the woman never had to find out about the supernatural beings, at least not so violently.

Bethany's eyebrows formed into a slight frown as she tried to think of any property that might have belonged to a previous owner. The day was just getting crazier and crazier.

"The property dealer must have sold off everything . The house was completely empty when I came" she said.

Dean's sigh of frustration was audible.

"There has to be something. Anything! If not the house, then the lawn, the shed, the attic?" Sam said, hoping that something stir her memory.

"Well, there is something!" Beth spoke up, looking at the others. "The dealer said that the previous owners had died in a fire but their son had survived. He had sold the house and then left. A part of the cellar was destroyed and the walls and the ceiling were too weak so they didn't try to restore it. Instead they hid it behind a wall. They told me I could get the wall broken if I wanted to, but it wouldn't do much the good. But there was already so much space and I never planned on using the cellar much, so I didn't think about it."

"So it's like a secret room?" Sam's dark eyes twinkled with excitement now that they had found something.

"Let's go find this secret room and get rid of Victor" Dean said, grabbing his jacket and the keys to the Impala. "Let's get going."

While everyone left, Josephine stayed behind with Aunt Beth. No need to drag the old lady to the house again, not until it was safe.

"Stick close, everybody!" Dean said as the four of them, he, Sam, Krissy and Aidan stood armed, ready to walk inside. Dean opened the door and stepped in. Krissy and Aidan took the lead, leading the Winchester's to the cellar. The entry was through a spare bedroom that hadn't been used in a while.  
"Beth did not plan on using it" Sam nodded as he took in the condition of the cellar, dark and dingy, covered in cobwebs and insects. At least it was decently lit up. "Apparently Victor is sleeping" Dean said, as there had been no attacks since they had stepped inside the house. "Let's get this done before his spirit wakes up" he said as the four of them headed off in different direction, tapping against the walls and stomping on the ground to find the hidden room.

"I found it!" Sam called after ten minutes, his voice booming through the cellar and everybody walked over. A detachable board had been used to hide the room and act as a wall. It was hollow to tap. Dean and Sam stepped back before moving forward together and kicking the board with all their strength. It gave way easily having been rotted through the years. Stepping inside, the boys took out their flashlights and aimed it around the dark room. The room wasn't too big. It had a few closets and shelves for storage. A sudden rumbling went through the house.

"Victor's up. Hurry" Dean said, glancing at the others and the four of them started looking for anything that could be connected to Victor.

There wasn't much to look for since most of the things had been burnt during the fire and the ones that remained were rotten or damaged. While they were looking, there was a loud bang and the door to the cellar shut firmly. Dean muttered a curse under his breath and the group increased their pace.

"Could this be it?" Krissy called out a few seconds later, holding up a rusted, oval shaped picture locket hanging from a chain. The initials _V. R._ inscribed on it. The locket was open, and had a worm out picture of a couple and ten year old Victor. He seemed happy. Sam and Dean moved in to get a closer look and nodded.

"This could be it. And we haven't found anything else here either" Sam said and a moment later, the walls started shaking violently.

"Alright, let's get rid of this son of a bitch!" Dean said, grabbing the locket from Krissy and pulled out his lighter, flipping it on. Victor's spirit got more aggressive as the rotted doors of the closets started banging and the broken furniture started hurling around.

"Everybody, out of here!" Sam called out. Dean pulled out the photograph from the locket, burning it within a few seconds. That seemed to weaken the spirit as the banging of the doors almost stopped. Still, the four of them made their way out of the house as quickly as possible.

Once back at the motel, Dean and Sam didn't waste another minute to burn the locket. Hopefully, that would set Victor's spirit free. The boys still decided to check the house before letting the family move back in. They checked everywhere, all the rooms, and the lawn, every little corner for anything else that might have belonged to Victor or his family, but found nothing. And when no vengeful spirit threatened to kick them out or lock them in the house, it was clear that the house of free of Victor's haunting spirit.

A day later, the kids and still shaken up Aunt Beth had moved back in the house. And with the Winchesters' help, they cleaned up all the mess from the "new room" they had discovered. Everything was back to normal. Just one more thing had to be done.

Krissy was in her room, about to unpack all the boxes when she saw Dean and Sam standing in the door way. Smiling, she motioned them in.

"So, uh, you ready to start over again?" Dean asked her, a slight smile on his lips. He'd felt responsible for her since they'd met.

"Yeah, hopefully without any more interruption" she replied, grinning and shrugged slightly.

"Listen, we needed to talk to you about something" Sam said, glancing at Dean then back at Krissy. The two had discussed this before and felt that it would be better if Dean told her about it. Krissy, feeling it was something serious, stood up and turned to the two of them.

Dean sighed slightly. He didn't want to have to do this, but it needed to be done.

"Look, we both feel that… it's time you should…" he paused, not knowing how to go on. Finally taking a deep breath, he continued. "We think you should burn Lee's key ring."

Krissy's eyes widened hearing him and she shook her head violently. "No! He's not like Victor!" she said firmly.

"He's not, not yet" Sam spoke up softly. "But he eventually will turn into him. You know how this works, Krissy. You'll have to let him go eventually."

Her eyes tearing up, she glanced between the two Winchester boys. "It's the only thing I have left of him…" she whispered, reaching into her pocket and clutching the key ring tightly.

"They're right, darling" came a voice from behind the three of them. They turned to see a ghastly Lee Chambers again. "I will eventually turn into someone like Victor. I don't want to be around that long for you to see me like that. You are a strong girl. You can take care of yourself and you have these amazing friends. You have to let me go, Krissy. You'll be fine without me" he reasoned with her. Krissy could see that they were all right but she didn't want to do this. "Good bye, dad. I love you" she whispered reluctantly, as she pulled out the key ring.

"I love you too, baby girl. Dean, Sam, take care of her" Lee said and the two nodded, watching Lee disappear from their sight once again.

Krissy watched the flames of the fire that Sam and Dean had started, the boys standing by her side. She was hesitant and still didn't want to do this. But it had to be done. She pulled out the key ring and ran her fingers over it, taking one last look before dropping it into the fire. Her heart broke as she watched it melt to nothing. Dean sighed and wrapped an arm tightly around her shoulders. She sniffed once before burying her face into his chest for the first time in a very long time, Krissy cried her heart out.

* * *

The boys stayed for an additional period of two days just to make sure everything was calm and normal and also because Krissy needed them. But now it was time for them to be on the road again.

"Hey, wait!" Krissy called, rushing up to the Impala with a box in her hand. She grinned at the boys as she handed it to them.

"What's this?" Sam asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Food for the way" she replied with a smile. "And apple pie" she said and Dean's mouth widened in an ear to ear grin as he sniffed the box.

"Smells delicious! Thanks, Krissy" he replied.

Aunt Beth, Jo and Aidan, all came out to thank the duo for their help and to bid them goodbye. Aunt Beth did seem to be in better control of herself and was hopeful of putting this awful incident behind her.

"Thanks to you guys for the help" Aidan said, smiling.

"That's what we're here for" Sam replied.

"Now, you guys. Go to school, do your homework and other things teenagers are supposed to do. Don't get messed up in this business again. We'll stay in touch" Dean said to the three of them then turned to Aunt Beth. "Take care" he smiled and nodded before getting into his Impala. Sam followed in the passenger side seat. The Winchesters' bid the family goodbye as they set out of the road again.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading this story. I hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and let me know what you think.**

 **-Chipmunk96**


End file.
